The Theif of the streets
by ninetailsfox2002
Summary: What if instead of living in an apartment funded by the third, Naruto never met the third. Watch how he survives with seven friends in the worst part of Konoha where to survive its either die on your own or live together. Smart/Sly Naruto. No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

The Thief of the Streets

This story is going to be based off of what would have happened if Naruto hadn't met the third hokage as a child and had met a gang of children in the slums. Warning this story is going to be rated M for future reference as there may be extreme action but the entire story is not going to stay at this rating it will just not go any higher than M. Slightly OCC Naruto, maybe a pairing, not weak Naruto, smart Naruto but not OP. I will be using US currency but not US worth for the money.

Pairings: Naruto x? No relationship until later on in the story maybe.

Author Note: I do not own anything except some techniques and the OC characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything else.

_Thoughts: I wonder if I could take some steak from that stall._

Words: "Hey, you brat get back here with my steak."

Author talking: (I hope you like my story)

**Demon talking:** **Hello Maggot.**

_**Demon Thinking: I hate humans.**_

_Flashback: Remember when I was still living in the orphanage._

NO FLAMES PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS

**Chapter 1: takes a thief to know a thief**

"Get back here with that", "Come back here you brat", "You little thief", ahh, just another common day in the beautiful city of Konoha. The shouts of Chuunin and civilians alike rang through the streets of this wonderful place. What is the cause of all this shouting, you might ask? Well to answer that question we go to one child laughing like a maniac while running away from some of the more persistent chasers. This, my friends is where our story begins.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha, ha, ha watch where you're going ya stupid Chuunin", came the sound of one Uzumaki Naruto as he ran laps around another one of his pursuers. This one had been so focused on chasing the mysterious trouble maker that he had yet to notice the stack of crates he was about to run into. Turning around to see where he had laid all his other traps, Naruto made a sharp left running into what was thought of to be an alley. The Chuunin quickly followed him but when they turned to face the alley-way wall, he had vanished without a trace. "Wha…,"came the stunned reply of all the Chuunin around. "But, what, how, he was...," shouts of disbelief rang through the air until the ninja, each with a headache, decided to return home.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He, he, he, the looks on their faces" snickered Naruto. "Jeese, you would think they wouldn't be as mad now that it had happened so many times. I mean it was just a bit of fish and bread."

Stepping out of the alleyway Naruto made his way to his apartment, walking into the less _nice _side of Konoha, Naruto walked through the area like he had been there his entire life, which in truth, he had been.

Ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, (since apparently the orphanage caretakers thought that was the appropriate age for the 'demon' to live on his own) he had learned everything from hunting, picking pockets, scavenging for food, gambling, and most importantly running and hiding.

Naruto loved the slums because here everyone was equal, when you were here you were the lowest you could get and nobody thought that anybody was worse or better than the other. In here everybody actually seemed to _like_ him, ironically, everybody here was a lot nicer then the so called civilization in the village, and in here orphans were actually pitied unlike the others, as some people called them, who looked at orphans as though they were pests, diseases, _freaks. _Over there you weresomething that nobody wanted to see so they just brushed you under the rug to be forgotten, but if you were to actually look and see then you would see the world that those people didn't think existed, something that nobody _wanted _to exist. But Naruto knew, very well, that you don't always get what you want.

Walking with his head held high, Naruto went to his home to drop off his earnings for the day. This place was the hideout for Naruto's 'family' which consisted mostly of the other orphans of the slums from kids who were abandoned, kids who wanted to get away from the hate of a bad family, and kids who were born and left alone to rot. "I got some fish, a loaf of bread, a coin purse that has 'xactly 57 dallas and 40 cents, some kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, scrolls, 'nother wallet, with YES 'xactly 83 dollars and 12 cents, bunch a herbs, and different types of paper."

"Whew" whistled Atsuhi "Nice score taday Ruto but are ya sure you ain't been caught?" Atsuhi was a tall, skinny boy with wiry muscles and brown hair the jutted out like crazy from under his green baseball cap and deep forest green eyes that looked as if you were in the depths of a jungle and where constantly changing shade of green. He was wearing what was once a plain green shirt but was now stained with mud and ripped at the edges of the sleeves and a pair of faded blue jeans that was littered with rips and stains. To complete his outfit was a pair of worn brown sneakers that looked as if it had seen better days and there were different pieces of random cloth sewn on the shoes to repair some of the rips. His face was covered with freckles, on his hands there were various scares and cuts, and on his right shoulder there was a tattoo of a lion with a brown spiky mane and dots on his face that spread until right under its green eyes with brownish fur with a light green tint. The lion was an animal that symbolized pride, loyalty, courage, and strength which perfectly mimicked Atsuhi's personality.

"Has Ruto ever been caught 'fore?" Asked a light girly voice and although it was a question, nobody needed an answer, for the past four years Naruto had been with them he had not once gotten caught stealing, pulling pranks, maybe, but never when he was stealing.

The girl who had asked the question was Akako, Akako was like a ball of fire, personality wise and she looked like one too. She had spiky red hair that went down to her back and ended in orange and blond tips (Sort of like Minato with long hair except her hair was strait at the top) that matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were a dark shade of red orange, and sometimes there was a flash of deep yellow that seemed to make her eyes glow.

Akako was fairly tan skinned covered with little scars and she was the shortest out of all seven of them. She had arms with barely noticeable muscle on them and she was wearing a muddy burnt orange tank top, a pair of red tights that had different rips and tears all over them, and black ninja sandals that looked to be in perfect condition. On Akako's right shoulder there was a tattoo of a Bear which symbolizes the will to fight and to protect what it deems precious.

"Why did ya get the paper Ruto? I mean none of us can write well 'nough to actually write er draw except Fumito," asked Eiji.

Eiji was a tall boy who had very well developed muscles, he had dark chocolate skin and amber colored eyes that against his dark skin seemed to glow. His hair was black and was tied in dread locks that barely reached his shoulders. He was wearing white running sneakers that looked as if they would fall off at any moment, green running shorts whit a white stripe running down the hem to the leg opening, a white tank top that went down to his thighs, and black bandages that started at his elbows and ended around his knuckles. On his shoulder was a tattoo of a brown Panther with a white stripe running down his back to his tail bone and opened up to go down each of his feet, ending at the edge of his paws . Panthers _symbolize strength_**,** companionship, adventure, loyalty, triumph, and speed.

"I know that but this paper is different, some of it's normal but I passed a silver haired ninja on my way home and I just couldn't resist pick pocketing him" answered Naruto.

"So Naruto, how's your ninja training going."

"It's going fine I guess. I'm hidin' ma true strength so that people will leave me 'lone though. Right now I'm at the middle of the class."

"Alright just don't forget about us lowly orphans when you're a big shot ninja k." said Fumito.

Fumito was a short boy with crazy brown hair that looked like Albert Einstein's and a pair of circle glasses that were cracked with medium sized black rims. He was wearing a 'white' dress shirt and a green and brown pair of checkered over-alls. On his feet were shiny black dress shoes that looked too big to be his, and in his breast pocket was a pocket watch with the chain hanging out of the side on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a monkey who was wearing glasses and smiling. The monkey symbolizes wisdom, trickery, and liveliness.

"Naruto you never told us what the paper was for any way, plus when are you going to get changed?"

Nobody had noticed but Naruto had forgotten to change out of his thieving gear which consisted of a black face mask, a black bandana to cover his hair, and a black anbu mask in the shape of a dog (a fox would be too suspicious) with three red triangles on each cheek starting from the jaw line and ending at the eyes. A black long sleeved shirt, black anbu pants, and black ninja sandals completed the outfit.

"Oh right, thanks Sasuke. The paper is chakra affinity paper, sealing paper, and normal drawing paper."

"No problem Naruto"

Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with a smiley face stitched on the back. The smiley face was a circle with a mouth that opened up to reveal sharp teeth in a sort of grin and the eyes where squinting slightly with a slit pupil down the middle of the rainbow colored irises. Sasuke was wearing blue cargo shorts and blue ninja sandals. On his arm was the tattoo of a black eagle about to take flight. Its eyes were a piercing red. The eagle's eyes showed arrogance, and it was smiling proudly. The eagle symbolizes courage, arrogance, ferocity, and pride in itself and in others.

Sasuke had a large scar going across his right and left eye vertically. The scar was usually covered with a genjutsu so that nobody would get suspicious. To this day, Sasuke still remembered how he got those scars and although it was three years ago Sasuke will never forget it.

_It was a week after the massacre and Sasuke decided to walk through the village to clear his thoughts. As he was walking people kept giving him looks of pity or sadness and Sasuke was furious "I don't want your pity" Sasuke yelled to the crowd, then he ran away with his head down and his eyes closed. _

_When Sasuke opened his eyes he realized he wasn't near the market place anymore, in fact, Sasuke had absolutely no clue where he was but he vaguely remembered his mother telling him not to come near here. _

_When Sasuke looked around he noticed a tall burly man with a thick beard and a potbelly drunkenly coming towards him. Sasuke started to panic, then he turned and ran away but made a wrong turn and ended up in an alleyway. Realizing he had nowhere to go, Sasuke yelled to the man. "Who are you and what do you want from me." "Aww does little Suke not remember me, Its Daiki I'm a little hurt. After all it was your brother who made me this way. It was two years ago when your brother had still been in Anbu. _

_We were on a mission together and it was my first day in Anbu and I had been doing this mission with my girlfriend. We were engaged in combat with the enemy when my wife was cut. It was a serious cut and she was bleeding severely. I had just killed the last enemy and I was about to go back to help her when Itachi pulled out his sword and killed her. When I confronted him all he said to me was "The mission come first. We could not turn back so I had to dispose of the body before the enemy got it first" He killed my girlfriend, he killed my everything, she was my __**Life**__. So now I'm going to take away something that's precious to Itachi."_

_With each sentence he was closing the space between them and now he was right in front of Sasuke. Then suddenly Sasuke felt the wind being knocked out of him and he hit the floor coughing up blood. When he tried to get up something knocked him back down and he felt an enormous pressure on his back. Then Daiki picked Sasuke up from the back of his hair and threw him at the alley wall. Sasuke's head hit the concrete floor and he had started from his forehead. Suddenly he was roughly picked up and he was so close to Daiki he could smell the alcohol in his breath. Daiki Picked up a kunai and made a slash down Sasuke's eyes taking his time with both cuts. By now Sasuke was screaming in pain and the part of his eyes you could see were turning red and black. _

_All of sudden Daiki was knocked off his feet and six figures emerged and started pounding Daiki. When it was over you could barely see his skin under all of his cuts and bruises. "Get over here Akako. This kid needs some help." Sasuke could feel his body being lifted and he knew he was being carried._

_When he woke up he could see he was in some sort of factory. What surprised Sasuke was the fact that he could __**see**__ at all. Sure everything was a bit fuzzy but he could see! "What happened to me, and where am I" asked Sasuke. "You're at our secret hideout/home. And you were being beaten by that a$$hole Daiki so we helped ya get away." "Who are you guys?" "And girls" came a high voice. "Well I'm Naruto but you can call me Ruto.", "I'm Akako" "I'm Atsuhi", "I am Fumito", "I'm Eiji", and "I'm Hotaru, who are you." "Hi I'm Sasuke" that was the start of a friendship that would last till the next life."_

"Hey is Naruto back yet" came a weary voice from the next room.

Hotaru I'm right here okay. Said Naruto, his voice extremely soft and he was smiling sadly. Hotaru was the 'mother' of the group but she had been very sick for a while now so everyone was trying to get medicine but nothing seemed to help her.

Not even Akako could figure out what was wrong with her. Everyone in the group had a place that they were best at so that was their job in the group.

Naruto was the thief. Anything that had to do with gambling, stealing, or making quick money was up to him.

Sasuke, believe it or not was the one who bought things, he was the only one in the group who could go into the village and still be seen as a normal person. Sometimes they even gave the last Uchiha a discount so anything that we needed and had the money to buy was in Sasuke's criteria.

Eiji was the muscle and builder. Anything that needed repairs or some heavy lifting was up to him he was also the hunter of the group so in case we couldn't find any food to steal he would hunt down animals and then use the skins to make blankets and sometimes even clothing for us.

Akako was the healer of the group so whenever someone got hurt Akako would heal it for you. Her skills rivaled Tsunade when it came to medical jutsu but she didn't have Tsunade's strength or stamina to rely on.

Fumito was the smart one. He managed all the money and clothing. Basically anything that required heavy thinking was up to him. He was a super genius but he had no physical strength so he would usually hang around Eiji who was a basic mountain of muscle.

Atsuhi was the leader of the group. He was the oldest out of all of them and he had the most level head (Except Hotaru) and was the one who could solve most of our problems. He was an expert on making weapons and finding good quality ones. Plus he had been on the streets longer than any of them so he knew where to steer clear.

Hotaru was the one who kept everyone calm and if someone ever had something they didn't want to talk about they would go to her. She was the second oldest and the most mature out of everyone. They had never seen her angry once.

"I got you some medicine mom I hope it will make you feel better. "I'll feel better don't worry. I just had to see you and Suke before you went to train that's all. I know that you two are going to be amazing ninja. Believe it."

Over the speech Hotaru's voice grew fainter and fainter until you could hear soft breathing meaning she was asleep.

This happened every day. Naruto would come back from a run, everyone would talk, and then Hotaru would say how proud she was of Naruto and Sasuke. Then she would fall asleep, someone would carry her back to her cot, she would come back, say hi to everyone else, then she would go back to sleep. This would repeat every day. Hotaru had been sick for a year and she didn't seem to be getting better at all.

She didn't seem to be getting worse but never better. Until they could find out what was wrong with her it was going to stay like that until slowly but surely she would get worse. "Goodnight mom." Was the call of everyone in the room as she fell into her never-ending circle.

**Author note: First chapter done. Review and give me some suggestions on what there affinities should be, a better title for the story, and a name for the slums. All reviews will be read by me personally. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter of "Thief of the Streets" and I know I may be moving a bit fast but I really want to get to the gennin exams so that I can get to the teams **** No mizuki because Naruto knows shadow clones and he knows about the Kyuubi. (He screwed up trying to do the bunshin) IT'S MY STORY **

**I don't own anything except my OC characters and some techniques. **

**CHAPTER 2: Stacked Team**

Over the past 5 years Naruto and Sasuke had become stronger then everybody in their class but Naruto tended to screw up on purpose because he knew that the dead last and the Rookie of the year would be paired together so he flunked most of his test to put him at the bottom.

They also knew that since Sakura was the top kunoichi of the year they would all be together so they tried their best to become friends.

As it turns out Sakura was an orphan because her parents had died during the Kyuubi attack and she had been living at the orphanage for a while but she didn't have a lot of friends there so they asked her if she wanted to live with them.

They told her that she lived in the slums in an old tobacco factory but she didn't care and she soon became good friends with everyone.

She had a lot of knowledge on genjutsu so she cast illusions all over their house.

She was a good cook so everyone let her make dinner and breakfast but she wasn't there for lunch so they had to manage themselves then.

In class Naruto and Sasuke acted like they hated each other and Sakura was a devoted Sasuke worshiper. Naruto was lazy, emotionless, and didn't talk much. Sasuke was a brooding avenger with a stick up his ass

Naruto wore a pair of black goggles, a blood red T-shirt with a white dragon pattern that spread out across his shirt, black anbu pants, and black ninja sandals. His ninja pouch was on his right pant leg and he had a tattoo of a fox on his right shoulder. The fox was yellow-red with bright blue eyes and a black spinal cord design on its fur. His tail wrapped around his arm and ended in a black tip. (If you don't know why I chose a fox then stop reading.) He had a scar under his right eye that ended at his jaw. On his hands were various cuts and calluses.

Sakura was wearing a white dress with black cherry blossoms at the bottom and a red ribbon around her waist. She was wearing black tights under her dress and white flats. On her arm was a red bull with pure white horns and dark green eyes. Bulls symbolize anger and hostility. (Inner Sakura)

Over the years they had each tested their affinities and taken up a skill.

Sakura had an earth and water affinity and she had taken up genjutsu plus a small amount of medical knowledge.

Sasuke had fire and lightning. He wanted to be a ninjutsu specialist so he trained with his sharingan and soon got three tomoes.

Naruto had wind and fire. He trained in fuinjutsu and taijutsu so he was mostly a close ranged fighter but he also liked to capture enemies in barriers. He had made some gravity seals and applied them to Sakura and Sasuke as well as himself.

The three of them had made their goal finding Tsunade so that they could help Hotaru. Akako had been trying her best to keep her alive but she could only do so much and Hotaru and gotten worse over the years. She tried to stay positive but Hotaru had barely a year left before she would die. Even Hotaru knew she was going to die but she still tried her best keep smiling. Everyone was reading medical books to see if they could help but so far nobody had found anything that could be used.

Tsunade had more experience than them so if anyone could help her it would be Tsunade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Settle down everyone class is starting" yelled Iruka. When nobody seemed to listen Iruka got Pissed and yelled "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" now that he had everyone's attention Iruka smiled and said "Good now today is the graduation exam so I hoped everyone Studied. The first part is a written exam so come up here and get your test."

Naruto made sure to get the minimal passing score and passed in his test and handed it in. The test was very simple but we can't have the dead last getting 100.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok everyone it's time for the spar and then we'll go into kunai and shuriken throwing.

When Naruto got called up he had to fight Sasuke so Iruka explained the rules.

"You must stay in the ring for at least three minutes. No weapons, jutsu, or crippling attacks. Hajime"

As soon as Iruka jumped back both boy's rushed at each other. Naruto was the first to attack with a right hook but Sasuke ducked under the hit and swiped Naruto's feet out. While Naruto fell he twisted his body so that he would land on his hands and did a handspring. Without giving him time to recover Sasuke lunged forward trying to deliver a drop kick on Naruto's stomach. Naruto jumped into the air and tried to axe kick Sasuke's shoulder but at the last second Sasuke jumped out of the way and pushed Naruto out of the ring.

"Stop, the winner is Sasuke. Naruto has been in the ring for three minutes and seven seconds, therefore he passes."

Naruto brushed himself off and walked over to the other classmates.

"Next Sakura Haruno and Dan Casserole, (Not an important character so I don't care what his name is) the rules are the same as the last fight. Hajime" as soon as he said go Sakura ran forward and delivered a hard punch to Dan's stomach knocking him out of the ring."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok the rules are you have five kunai and five shuriken. Three of each must hit the target but one must hit a bull's eye, first up Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped up to the target and grabbed all ten of the weapons at once. He threw them all with deadly accuracy and each of them hit a bull's eye. "Perfect score Sasuke. Congratulations you pass, next up Uzumaki Naruto."

When Naruto grabbed his weapons he threw them as if he didn't care where they ended up and he got a bull's eye with a shuriken and kunai, but all the others landed on the spot closest to the edge except two shuriken and two kunai. "You pass Naruto but just barely." Iruka mumbled. (Half hour later) "Lastly Sakura Haruno, come and get you shuriken." Sakura picked up a handful of shuriken and each landed on target. Then she picked up her kunai and four got a bull's eye but one didn't hit the target. "Great job Sakura. We will now go inside for the final test. To pass the last test you must successfully perform a henge, a kawarami, and three bunshin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Naruto was called up to perform the jutsu he first did a henge of Iruka, then he kawaramied with a chair but when the bunshin came up Naruto asked Iruka. "Does it matter what kind of bunshin I use" "No not at all Naruto," Answered Iruka. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" yelled Naruto as five copies of himself appeared. Iruka was dumbfounded how the dead last could know a kinjutsu was beyond him. "You pass congratulations Naruto" said Iruka whose jaw was still hanging open.

Naruto went up to grab his hitaie and left to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Naruto got home he Sasuke and Sakura started dancing and shouting. "Who-hoo look who's a gennin" stepping into the kitchen they saw each of their friends in front of a large cake that had congratulations written on the front. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each smiled as they went to have fun with their friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the three of them each woke up and got ready for the day. Each was wearing the same thing that they wore yesterday except Sakura. Sakura changed everything except the dress and shoes. The dress was replaced by a shirt that looked exactly the same except the shirt was black with white cherry blossoms. The shoes were substituted for black running sneakers that seemed to blend with the tights. She was also wearing a blue crystal necklace. On her head was the hitaie except the backing was white. Next to her ninja pouch was a black case filled with poison needles and various poisons.

Sasuke's hitaie had a red backing and the genjutsu that was used to cover the scars had been removed now because he was an official ninja. On his back was a dark red long bow and a set of white. On the bow were different seals and he was wearing a red earring.

Naruto was wearing a hitaie with a black backing but the metal had been dyed white. On his back was an executioner's blade. It was red with a white fox running up the blade and its handle was white. On the blade were various seals and it was sheathed in a red case. He had a silver tongue piercing and a red crystal ring.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got to class everyone immediately started at the three of them walking together. No one paid attention to the new outfits and jewelry, just the fact that they were talking and smiling together as if they were friends.

Iruka walked into the room and gave a lecture on what it means to be a shinobi and then he called out the teams.

"Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Congratulations everybody Team seven's sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Team eight's sensei is Yuhi Kurenai, and team ten's sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.

While he had been announcing the team placements Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke had been using Anbu hand signs to tell each other what they thought of the teams.

"Team ten is obviously a recreation of the ino-shika-cho formation, team eight is a tracking team, but I don't know what our team is supposed to be. It might just be either a heavy hitter team like the sannin or we could be the leftovers that no one found a place for."

"I think that Sakura's right Sasuke-teme. About the first part, they would never put the 'last Uchiha' on a team of leftovers so were probably going to be an all around team."

"I just hope our sensei's not a lazy pervert who has no regard for time" signed Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded because they knew that they could never work well with someone like that.

Everyone became quiet when a bunch of people walked into the room.

"Hey I'm Shiranui Genma, here for team six." I'm Gekko Hayate, here for team five" etc…. As the list went on everybody had left the room. All except team 7 that is.

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" mumbled Sakura as she continued to sort through her dark thoughts.

After about two hours of waiting Naruto decided he had had enough and picked up a flower pot by the window. Then he pulled some paint pellets from one of the many pockets of his pants rigging them to shoot at the door the moment it was opened. Finally he grabbed a handful of smoke bombs and fire crackers and set the smoke bombs to fall from the roof once the door was opened and the fire crackers were lined on the ground in front of the doorway which would light when Naruto sent a steady pulse of chakra to the fuses. The flower pot was put in a crack on the door way. (The same place he put the chalkboard eraser in canon)

Sakura and Sasuke catching on to what he was doing put genjutsu on everything so that he would never notice they were there.

After about an hour a tall lanky man walked through the door but was surprised to see a flower pot coming at him before it hit, then he started to hear a strange hissing noise only to look down and see several firecrackers explode. As he danced around the explosives (or tried to) he failed to notice a plethora of smoke bombs go off in front of him. With his vision obscured he failed to notice various colored paint bombs heading his direction before it was too late.

Panting, singed, and utterly annoyed Kakashi Hatake had never felt so humiliated and angry in his life.

"Kakashi Hatake here for team 7, meet me on the roof." He managed to grit out.

"Present" came three high voices from the little demo- I mean gennins.

As the newly named Kakashi poofed onto the roof each of his gennin broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh boy did you see the look on his face" cried Naruto who was beginning to tear.

"Kami that was the funniest thing I have ever seen."Said Sakura threw fresh peals of laughter.

"I bet we have the most incompetent teacher ever if he didn't see threw that genjutsu or dodge any of the paint pellets" said Sasuke who was red from all he had laughed.

"Well we might as well meet him before he ends up hating us even more then he already does."

"Fine Sasuke, Sakura hold on to my hand and I'll shunshin us up there." And with that they were gone in a gust of leaves.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When team seven got onto the roof the first thing they saw was their teacher who was twitching on a seat across from a bench.

Still grinning each of the gennin took a seat on the bench and waited for their sensei's instructions.

"Ok give me your names, hobbies, dreams, likes, and dislikes." Said Kakashi who was still a little peeved at the three. His now rainbow outfit was certainly mad.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Said Sakura who was about to start laughing again.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi and my likes are none of your business, I dislike annoying children, my hobbies … none of your business, and my dream are none of your concern." Kakashi ended with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke were muttering curses so foul that Kakashi actually blushed.

"You next duck butt"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I like tomatoes, eagles, and my family. I dislike late perverts, and diseases. My hobbies are training, drinking, and learning about herbs. My dream is to find the Sannin Tsunade."

When Kakashi heard Sasuke's speech he was more than a little curious but he decided to wait until the end of the talk to question them.

"Blonde, it's your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like meat, a certain fox, my family, sake, gambling, and dragon's. I dislike diseases, puppets, perverts, and those who don't look beyond what others tell them. My hobbies include training, gambling, finding rare sake, liberating items, and running games. My dream is to find the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, and to be the strongest ninja ever."

Kakashi had truly gotten some weird students.

"Last but probably least Bubblegum over here" said Kakashi in Monotone remembering she was supposed to be a fan girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" she growled out. "I like bulls, cooking, genjutsu, my family, gambling, and seduction. I dislike perverts, diseases, and the orphanage. My hobbies include cooking, drinking, and training. My dream is to find the cure to a certain disease."

What she had said had surprised Kakashi greatly, especially considering that she was supposed to be a weak fan girl.

Another thing that surprised Kakashi was that they had so many common interests and dreams. Plus he knew that they were all orphans so he was going to need to look into this a bit more.

"Alright team, meet me at training ground seven at 5 am tomorrow morning. Don't be late and DON'T EAT BREAKFAST."

And with that he was gone in a poof of smoke.

"GOD DAMNIT KAKASHI" came the cry of three infuriated voices from the roof of the academy.

**Next chapter done. Please review. Xoxo the fox has left the building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs and some techniques. **

"**HAVE FUN WITH THE STORY. SORRY BOUT THE LATE UPDATE I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND SCHOOL. ENJOY **** P.S I changed Sasuke's weapon to a long bow because he was a long ranged fighter.**

**Chapter 3- Kakashi's bad day**

Hatake Kakashi had had bad days before but this had taken the cake, eaten it, and asked for seconds. It had started out as a relatively normal day until it had been time for the test. He had been overconfident and that was his mistake.

_When Kakashi arrived he found his gennin laying on a blanket eating breakfast after he had told them not to no less (That really tap danced on his nerves) "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" yelled Kakashi to his team. _

"_Having some breakfast and it was going very nicely until you decided to show up if I do say so myself" said Sakura with a tick mark forming over head. _

"_I think I recall saying something about not eating" answered Kakashi._

"_Ahh but here's the beauty of it Mr. Ha-ta-ke, we don't really care" Naruto said with a smile. _

'_These brats think I'm joking don't they. Ohh I am going to have a blast with the test today.' Thought Kakashi with an evil glint in his eye. _

"_Sensei please don't look at us like that, I'm pretty sure you're breaking all sorts of moral codes." _

_With that comment, Kakashi sputtered indignantly. 'Why of all the rotten no good gennins I had to be stuck with the most annoying ones.'_

"_Well enough of that" replied Kakashi cheerily. "I'm sure you have all been dying to know what your test is going to be. To put it simply, you objective is to get these two bells from me," said Kakashi holding up the silver trinkets. "The one who does not get a bell from me will go back to the academy."_

"_Bull," yelled Naruto as he put up his nose indignantly. "A gennin team has to be in groups of three so you either pass all of us or none of us. Second, Even if one of us is sent back to the academy, we never leave each other behind. And third, Even if we did have to get the bells from you we could do that easily."_

"_Oh" said Kakashi. "You three, fresh out of the academy gennin think that you could take on a Jonin and not just any Jonin but one of the top Jonin in this village."_

"_Yep, pretty much" said all three of them airily. _

_Now that had pissed Kakashi of royally. _

"_Well then, If you think that you're such hot stuff then come at me. If you get the bells then you all pass, but if you don't then not only do you fail, but you forfeit the right to ever become ninja. So, what'll your choice be." _

_At this, all the gennin looked at each other and gathered in a huddle._

_After about three minutes they broke apart and all nodded to each other._

"_We accept your challenge but, if we win then you also need to teach us an elemental ninjutsu," answered Naruto. Although they had found out their element, no one in their group had any experience in manipulating elements. All they had learned was the basic start to manipulating their elements. _

"_Fine, I accept your deal" answered Kakashi haughtily. "Just don't go crying to mama when you lose" and with that all three gennins eyes narrowed which was almost missed by Kakashi. _

_And with that, they disappeared. _

_With wide eyes Kakashi quickly scanned his surroundings but noticed nothing strange except a little golden fox that was currently lazing in the sun. Walking toward the fox Kakashi kept an eye out for his tricky students. When Kakashi got near the fox it suddenly transformed into Naruto. As Kakashi fell over in surprise Naruto jumped forward and landed on his sensei in a heap of tangled limbs. _

_After about thirty seconds of grappling, Kakashi was quite surprised to find out how little Naruto weighed but was also surprised about his gennins physical strength. Kakashi was almost having a hard time throwing him off. When suddenly Naruto got up and ran away._

_While Kakashi got up he brushed himself off and quietly berated himself for falling for such a simple trick. _

_As soon as Kakashi was settled arrows started coming out of no where and as he dodged them he started to notice that some were different from others. As his eyes opened in realization the arrows started flashing and some even exploded. _

_When the barrage of arrows stopped Kakashi, badly singed and furious stepped out of the smoke, looking as if he could kill someone on the spot._

'_I swear, when I get my hands on those brats.' Kakashi's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a rain of senbon needles as they fell from the sky like rain. _

_Spitting curses that would get most people thrown from a bar he jumped up and down twisting his body at unbelievable angles to avoid the needles. When it finally stopped his clothes were in tatters and he had cuts all over his body. _

_As soon as Kakashi stood up he then heard the signal that time was up. Getting up all three of his gennin, seemingly out of nowhere appeared in front of him._

_Smiling Kakashi looked at each of the children. And then he picked up the bells that he had not lost and said confidently._

"_Well although I can't say I enjoyed this you were a good challenge and I hope that you remember not to ever challenge a Jonin ever again as a civilian." _

"_What are you talking about," asked a thoroughly confused Naruto. "We won the bet so now you have to teach us a jutsu." _

"_What do you mean you won the bet! I still have the bells you idiot." Yelled Kakashi,_

"_Or do you" said Naruto as he pulled out a pair of silver bells, as the ones in Kakashi's hands disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_What. But h-how" said a thoroughly confused Kakashi." When we were grappling for the bells I henged a kage bunshin to look like the bells you had and then switched them for yours." _

_As Kakashi let all the information sink in he realized with no small amount of horror that he now had the one thing he had been avoiding for years._

_A gennin team_

_Not only did he now have to take care of them but he also had to teach them a jutsu. _

_Oh boy. Kakashi was not having a good day at all. And little did he know but things would only get worse._

**I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out guys but I had school and stuff. I hope you guys and gals liked it and I hope you review. **

**Thanks Euiko Tsukemo for the review and Thanks Sadleh for your advice. I hope I've improved my writing with to your standards and thanks for the advice. **

**Xoxo the fox has left the building. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Thank You so much for your reviews**

**GUEST: I wasn't trying to make him seem incompetent. It's was more like he was unprepared because he didn't think that any of them would work together or even be strong enough to do anything if they did. Kakashi was just being cocky. **

**Euiko Tsukemo: Thank you so much for your kind words and I am so saoory for making you wait. I'm glad that this story isn't like anything you've ever read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. ***_**Silently cries in corner* **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

CHAPTER 4: CONGRATULATIONS

"Team five" said the hokage "Fail" the instructor answered back

"Team six" "Fail"

"Seven" he asked with a cringe. This had been kakashi's third team and no one was expecting him to say anything but fail. "Pass" Kakashi answered nonchalantly

With that statement the entire room's jaws hit the floor, all except for the aged hokage who had too much dignity for such childish acts.

"Eh-hem" He coughed. "Could we please continue."

"Team eight" "Pass" answered Kurenai

"Team nine" "Fail"

"Team ten" "Pass" said the smoking jounin lazily

"team eleven" "Fail"

"Well then, that's all of them. I hope all of you know your jobs as a sensei. You are nurturing the next generation to become the protectors of Konoha. You must teach them well and if you have any questions you can come to either me or Iruka and we will give you an answer to the best of our abilities. Dismissed."

With that one word all of the ninja in the room left, all except one that is.

"Is there something that you needed to speak to me about?" Hiruzen asked him.

"If I may ask, what are the current personal lives of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What brought this question up?" "When I asked them about their hobbies, likes dislikes, etc. they gave some pretty strange answers for children."

"Hmm… how so," Hiruzen inquired.

"Well Naruto for instance said that his hobbies include training, gambling, finding rare sake, liberating items, and running games. He also mentioned that he enjoys sake, gambling, and a certain _fox._ Any idea how a boy no older than 12 is even allowed to do half that stuff."

Hiruzen let out a tired but sad sigh and answered, "For the past nine years, Naruto has been living in the red light district. It was expected that he would pick up some… undesirable habits. Naruto has also known about the Kyuubi for eight years."

"Why didn't you get him a better place to live?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "

"I tried to but after an attack on his person Naruto disappeared. My sources soon found him running a card game at some marketplace in the red light district. I would've gone to get him after but he again disappeared and not even my anbu were able to find him."

"Naruto aside Sakura and Sasuke both had similar hobbies and likes. Sakura's hobbies were just as strange as the other two. Cooking, genjutsu, gambling, and seduction, as far as I was told, she was supposed to be utterly incompetent and a Sasuke worshiper."

"I have absolutely no clue about her. She seemed rather normal aside from her fan girlish tendencies."

"Sasuke said he enjoyed drinking but he was probably the least surprising out of all of them. Although I did expect him to be an avenger after everything he had gone through"

"Hmm Sasuke also went missing a few weeks after his clan was massacred. Everyone was in an uproar about the 'Last Uchiha' going missing. After awhile he started appearing in the village at random stores and buying things then he left."

"While I was asking about likes they each mentioned family but as I recall each of them was an orphan. I know that Naruto wasn't adopted and I also know that none of them have living relatives."

"Each of their goals also centered on finding Tsunade and Sakura's was finding a cure to a certain disease. The only conclusion I could draw was that they must each either be really close friends, live with each other, or be family."

"I'll see what I can learn on the matter Kakashi, but just promise me that you will teach them well."

"I promise Hokage-sama."

"Very well then, if there are no more questions than you are dismissed," the hokage said.

"Hai" and with that Kakashi was off to find some low level jutsu to teach his new students.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_At the hideout_

"We wrecked that test" Yelled Naruto to Atsuhi. "Congrats whiskas." He answered with noticeable pride shining in his eyes.

"It was nothing special" said Sasuke. "Whadda' mean nothing special, you guys are always something special," Yelled Akako with just as much enthusiasm as Naruto. "This calls for a party," Eiji said to everyone. "YEAH" they all replied.

"Kay. Everyone, how much money do you each have on ya" Fumito said. As soon as everyone was done pilling up their money, without even counting Atsuhi was able to tell how much they had.

"$3.65" he said.

No one doubted him. As long as they had been able to remember, Atsuhi had always known exactly how much of something there was.

"Well…" he said with a sweat drop. That would be enough to buy an onigiri and that's it.

"Ya know… I could always retrieve some party stuff if you want." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"That sounds like a great plan. Whadda's everyone else think." Eiji exclaimed.

When everyone had come to an agreement they each decided what they should get and handed Naruto a list.

"Okay, see you all in a 'bout an hour, maybe half" as Naruto got into his outfit he pulled on his mask and smiled. This'll be a piece a cake." He mumbled to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Konoha marketplace_

'_Let's see, what's the first thing on the list' _he thought. Blending in with the shadows of the stalls he quietly made his way over to an alcohol vender.

As he made his way past it, no one seemed to notice three bottles of sake go missing.

_Ok, next are sweets. _As soon as he walked up to an outdoor bakery he saw a few cakes. Each was fairly plain but one of them was white with the words CONGRATS scribbled out in large bubble letters. Around the edges were falling leaves and some cherry blossoms.

As he listened in on how much the cake was he was quite surprised to find that it was only ten dollars. As he walked around to the front he picked stole some truffles and picked the pocket of someone nearby. Making a shadow clone behind some bushes he hedged it into a kind looking woman and then henged himself into a child with brown messy hair and bright green eyes.

As they walked up to the counter he pulled his 'mom' over to the counter. "Kaa-san kaa-san" he yelled happily. "how about this one. This would be great for nii-sans party."

"Did your son pass the graduation exam." The old vendor said.

"Yeah he did and I couldn't be prouder. Could we please take that cake right there, the one with congratulations written on it."

"Certainly, he said"

"Thank you very much sir. What do we say na-… umm Natsu"

"Thank you oji-san" Naruto replied brightly.

"Ha ha ha" said the old man. "Have a nice day."

As they walked farther away Naruto dispelled his clone and henge.

"Next is some groceries for Sakura."

Once Naruto reached the carts of vegetables and the proteins sections he started picking things up. He didn't care what he picked because he knew that she would work with whatever he gave her easily.

Unknown to him a certain silver haired jounin was watching him from a distance. He was contemplating on just grabbing him and putting him under arrest or just letting him go. Instead he just followed him for awhile.

Of course Naruto knew he was following him but he choose not to do anything and decided he would lose him after he had gotten all of his stuff.

Once he had finished his shopping he turned quickly into an alleyway.

His pursuer who had not been expecting this was startled and quickly followed.

Once he had entered the alley all he saw was a sewer grate and the wall. Turning around he decided to head back home. He had wasted enough time as it was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Back with Naruto _

"Now all I have to do is bring all of this home." Said Naruto, who was covered in sewage.

Thankfully, the food had been in a sealing scroll and was safe.

As he entered the house, everyone crowded around him to see what he had gotten. First he pulled out the groceries, then the truffles, after that he got the sake; finally he pulled out the cake. Everyone awed at the beautiful design and after about an hour the entire house was decorated and the food was done.

All night they drank, they sang, and they danced. Even Hotaru got up and sat with them. She looked worse than ever but covered it up with a smile. Eventually they all fell asleep and with that the party had ended.

Everything was gone except for one slice of cake which was sitting on Hotaru's plate untouched.

**Alright I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry for the late update again. Just because I love you guys I made this extra long. Hope you enjoyed it please REVIEW it's always great when I get some. All are appreciated.**

**Xoxo the fox has left the building.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Forgotten Memories**

**Hello my lovely readers Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry about the long wait I had life to deal with. Anyways here's chapter five of The Thief of the Streets **

_**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.**_

_**BEGIN**_

"God my head" Sasuke whined.

"Ugh It's not fair that you don't have to suffer" Sakura complained.

"Can't help it, it's the Kyuubi" Naruto replied with a sheepish grin.

"We should probably head to the training grounds now so that Kakashi doesn't get too upset at us." They all nodded; after all they were four hours late.

"Did you know that no one has ever been later than me to anything" said the severely pissed Kakashi.

In a second Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had turned around and gotten into an offensive stance but before they could even say anything, Kakashi was behind them. "Now, Now, what's the haste? I just came for a little visit" He whispered.

Then Akako walked in, followed by Eiji, Fumito, and Atsuhi, Akako being the first to break the silence.

"WHAT THE- WHO THE HELL IS THIS PUNK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As everyone got off from the ground and wiped the foam from their mouths, Naruto answered her.

"This is Hatake Kakashi our sensei." Seemingly pleased with that answer, Akako nodded.

"Whiska's, if I may, what's he doin' 'ere?" Atsuhi asked.

"I honestly have no clue, Kakashi, if you could possibly humor us with why you invaded our home." He asked.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to smile sheepishly.

"Well, you see… I was waiting for them at the training grounds and after two hours I decided to go find them, which led me here."

"How'd you find us anyways" Sakura questioned.

"Ahh… Well you see," AS everyone leaned in Kakashi answered. "That's… a secret"

As everyone got off the ground for the second time that morning, they all looked severely pissed.

"Did you know that it's common courtesy to offer guests refreshments when they visit?"

"Oh we so humbly apologize, now which would you like better, warm water or the expired milk? Take your pick." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'll take a glass of last night's sake, it was pretty damn good." Akako said.

"Sure," "Me too," and "Why not" were the continuous responses, leaving a baffled Kakashi.

"You all do know that it's 8:00 in the morning right?" He yelled.

"ITAI, not so loud Kakashi, last night's drinks haven't exactly gone down yet" Sakura said.

That just made him even more confused. "So you all have hangovers, and yet you still chose to drink at 8:00 O'clock A.M, and you are all underage."

"Technically, Sakura, Sasuke, and I are all ninja so we're adults, and I don't have a hangover."

"Plus Atsuhi is 15 so he isn't underage." Sakura added.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but what about the other three." Kakashi once again said.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, we've had more alcohol in out 13 years of life then you have in all of yours." Akako said.

As Eiji got back with the saucers and the bottle, they once again asked Kakashi what he wanted.

"I think I'm good for now" he said. HE honestly did not expect this.

"Suit your-self Mr. Ha-ta-ke, but just know that you're missin out" Fumito said to him.

"KANPAI" they all yelled, all trace of a hangover gone.

"So anyways," Kakashi asked as they had all finished downing their drinks.

"What," Atsuhi asked.

"Do you think I could borrow these three for a few minutes" He said as he grabbed onto them. "Thanks" he said as he shunshined away before getting a response.  
"That was rude" Akako said.

"Hm" grunted in reply.

"I understand completely Eiji" She answered back, "and I completely respect your opinion."

"Hnn…"

"OK now that was uncalled for" Fumito answered back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi landed in the training grounds they each took a seat on the grass.

"It has come to my attention that I know very, and I mean very little about my student's. So we will now be spending today doing some well needed team bonding."

"What's in it for us?" Sasuke asked.

"After you tell me about yourselves, I will tell you a little about me. Deal"

They looked at each other and then nodded simultaneously. "Deal." They each replied back.

"Ok" Kakashi said with a smile. "Instead of going through all the trouble to hear from each of you which would probably take hours, I'm going to use a jutsu that my friend Inoichi taught me."

Without waiting for their consent he quickly went through all of the hand seals. **Shinten: Kako no Kioku" **and then everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, where are we" Naruto groaned.

"We're in your mind, or your memories to be exact. This jutsu allows me to go into the memories of certain people, or a group of people but unfortunately I cannot see anything that all three of you have experienced alone because we're in a group. If I had only chosen to go through each of your memories individually then it would have been another story but since I'm here I can watch all of your memories and so can you if you want. But I can only do this for about two hours so we best hurry up."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were each left dumfounded at the explanation so they simply nodded their heads.

"Very good so let's start" said Kakashi cheerfully.

_All of a sudden the scenery around them changed and they each were placed in the bustling red light district. The three gennin were amazed at what had happened, it looked as if they were actually in Konoha instead of just seeing it. (_Like scrooge when he did the ghost of Christmas past and they can't interact with the memories) _Suddenly three children came running through the crowd seemingly not noticing the starving people and prostitutes on the streets. Some of the bodies on the ground looked to be dead but anyone who saw quickly looked the other way or barely spared a glance. This was a common sight in the red light district. _

_After all, when you can barely help yourself, who would help another they each thought_

_The three children quickly came to a stop, the bright smiles never leaving their faces. One boy, the blonde one quickly looked up and laughed. Followed suit by the black haired one and the pink haired girl. _

"_Did ya see the look's on their faces" The blonde said in-between giggles. His blue eyes sparkled, easily concealing the hidden pain they had seen"_

"_They didn't know what hit 'um" The black haired one said with a smirk. The scar on his eye barely visible and if you were to look closely then you would see dull black lifeless eyes._

_The girl's face was almost as pink as her hair when she finally calmed down enough to speak._

"_Man, do you guys do this every day" she asked in amazement. When she came to her senses and finally saw where they were, all traces of a smile quickly vanished._

"_What's a matter Sakura-chan" The blonde asked in confusion._

"_Don't you guy's see this" she said to them._

"_What of it" Sasuke asked._

"_Don't you think we should help them" She said in slight puzzlement. _

"_What could we possibly do for them that they can't do for themselves" Naruto asked in bewilderment._

"_Well we could…"_

"_Face it Sakura, we have absolutely nothing. Whatever we have goes towards the other four of us" said Sasuke_

"_This is unbearable, how do you guy's stand to live with this" _

"_Look at it this way Sakura-chan, do they look happy" Naruto asked._

"_Of course not, what kind of question is that!" she exclaimed _

"_Then if they die, won't they be happier. Let's face it, this world sucks so you might as well die as soon as possible so that if you were good then Kami will send you someplace better."_

"_Well if you put it that way…" she said._

"_It's better to just ignore it and be happy." Sasuke said._

"_Ok" She said and smiled. _

"_race you to the park" Naruto yelled._

_They all took off running, leaving the city of despair behind them as their laughing drowned out the cries behind them. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_When they reached the park, Sasuke and Sakura were both panting while Naruto was in top condition._

"_That isn't fair, you can go full speed until you get here and still be ok but we have to suffer" Sasuke said in between pants._

"_Too bad for you" He grinned at them. _

"_Last one to the swings has to push." He yelled as he ran._

"_NO FAIR CHEATER" Sakura yelled out behind him._

_Sasuke said nothing as he just got up and ran leaving Sakura behind to catch up. _

_When they reached the swings they noticed that one kid was already there, his dad pushing him as he cried out to go higher. Behind them his mother sat on the bench laughing lightly. _

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each slowly lost their smiles s they slowly started to notice the other kids in the park. Each one of them was accompanied by their parents who were smiling and laughing with their children. _

_As they slowly left they park, each of the parents picked up their children and left._

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each walked home slowly, they were no longer in the mood to play. On their way back couples and their children became even more noticeable. _

_The longing in their hearts gnawed at their very core as they saw the smiling faces of the children. _

_Sasuke was reminded of what he once had, Naruto was reminded of what he could never get, and Sakura was reminded of what she had always wanted. _

_As they looked at each other, they realized that although it may be different, they had a sort of makeshift bond between them and were so close that they might as well be family. The knew that they couldn't walk alone anymore but together, maybe they would be alright._

_Naruto looked up at them with squinted eyes and started running. "RACE YA BACK HOME" he yelled._

_It may not be perfect, but to them, their life was beautiful._

**This looked like a good place to stop so I decided to. Sorry this chapter was so short, I really wanted to get this out their instead of making you all wait. The memories aren't done yet so I'm sorry if you're upset at them. I apologize if this went a little slow and the jutsu that Kakashi used was made up. It means Mind technique: Memories of the past. Please review **

**XOXO the fox has left the building.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The package**

_**So sorry with the wait but I had to deal with a little thing called life. Ugh. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**Begin**_

"_So do we go through every memory, or is it just important ones." Sasuke whispered to Kakashi._

"_Just the important one," Kakashi replied._

_Suddenly, the world seemed to warp around them and the images around them started to speed up. Flashes of pinks, blues, and yellows would sometimes appear but otherwise everything was to fast to make out._

_When everything stopped spinning, the members of team seven each collapsed to the ground in a heap, their eyes swirling. _

"_Did I forget to mention that using this jutsu may also result in nausea and disorientation." Kakashi eye smiled at their prone forms. _

"_YA THINK" They each yelled. _

"_Shhh, be quiet my little protégées, the memory's starting." The three grumbled to themselves as they stood up, mumbling stuff about a no good sensei . _

_When they looked around, they were in a scene that they each knew all too well. _

"_Do we have to watch this one, Kakashi," each of them looked extremely uncomfortable._

"_Sorry, one of the downfalls of this jutsu is that I can't skip over any memories so you just have to bear with it for a bit. Besides, how bad could it be, you look about six in this one." He replied as he turned his attention back to the scene playing out before them._

_(M means memory character)_

_m. Sasuke looked around the dark streets of the slum and slowly and inched out of an alleyway nearby. _

"_It's clear," he whispered to them. _

_ appeared to be holding a small paper bag, his nose wrinkled in distaste. _

"_Why is it that I have to carry this stuff. I'm the one with the most sensitive nose here, and let me tell you, this stuff stinks." whispered back._

"_Because you drew the short straw and if we get caught then you can run away the fastest with the stuff. Now be quite." M. Sakura whispered back. _

"_Remind me again why we have to help this guy." M. Naruto said after a few minutes of silence and walking._

"_He promised us the medicine that can help Hotaru get better. This stuff is supposed to be able to fix any illness."m. Sasuke said to him. _

" _Let's just get this over with", he whispered back as they continued back into street, no clue as to what awaited them in the future._

**Sorry about the length but I wanted to update as fast as I could, but don't worry, I'll have a new chapter out soon. Please review. **

**XOXO The fox has left the building**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Risk, No Reward.**

**Hey guys, I'm making this chapter a bit longer because I know how short my one was last time. Hope you enjoy. Notes at the bottom.**

_**I Do not own Naruto**_

_**BEGIN**_

" _SHINSHI," m. Naruto yelled once they had reached their destination. It appeared as though they were in an empty storage building. Each of them looking around warily at their surroundings, as if they were waiting for something to come out of the shadow's and bite them._

"_Where is he," m. Sasuke hissed at m. Naruto. _

"_How the hell should I know." He whispered back._

"_Come on guys, fighting isn't going to help anyone. Let's just get this over with." The third member of their group whispered angrily._

_After a few more minutes of waiting, the three of them were starting to get antsy. None of them knowing the trap that had been laid for them. _

_Suddenly, they heard voices coming from behind them. They each spun around so that they could face whatever was headed their way. _

_A man in a black business suit and tie, with a blood red button down walked out of the shadows, his shiny black shoes making a distinct squeak against the dusty tiles. He was rather short and pudgy, but his five body guard each made up for that. While two had a heavily muscled build, the other three were rather lean, but that didn't mean that they looked any less dangerous. _

"_The deal was that you would come alone Shinshi." M. Naruto hissed at him, his eyes flashing dangerously from blue to red. "We risked our lives to get you this stuff, and this is how you repay us." _

"_You'd do best to keep a civil tongue when in my company, demon. This deal didn't just benefit me either. You got me my drugs, and I got you your information. That seemed rather fair, don't you think" The previously indentified Shinshi replied._

"_Yeah, whatever, just tell us where she is and we'll give you the bag." m. Sasuke said to him._

"_First, give me the package, and then we'll talk." _

"_And how do we know that you won't just run off with the drugs once you get them. Plus, I know that Geosin is rather hard to find, along with rather expensive, so I don't think that you're in a position to negotiate." M. Sakura said to him smugly. _

_Shinshi flushed an angry red and immediately, three more men dropped from the ceiling and grabbed each of the three children. _

"_I think that I am in a position to negotiate, actually. Now hand me the bag, and I'll spare your pathetic excuse of a life." He hissed. _

_All of a sudden, it was if the children had been replaced by other people. Immediately, there were noticeable changes in how they looked. _

_m. Naruto's back seemed to stiffen and he bent down, as if trying to stand on all fours but couldn't do to the noticeably sweating guard, his ear's began to elongate and sharpen, along with his teeth. His hair became longer and spikier, as well as his teeth and nails. The tattoo on his arm started to spread across his body, as if it were a living thing, and his yells of outrage started to sound less and less human, until they were just growls and hisses. When he looked up, his previously shifting eyes had settled on a red that looked eerily similar to blood. _

_He roared and swiped his hands through the air as the force from his attack continued and the condensed air pressure hit the solid steel beams on the wall leaving three seep imprints that looked as if they had been clawed into the metal. _

_m. Sasuke's spine straightened, his eye's becoming more squinted as they turned blood red, two tomoe (spelling) appearing in the left, while one appeared in the other. When looking closely at his back, you could notice that something was growing out of his shoulder blades. The unknown shapes ripped through his worn down clothing and he was dropped ungracefully by the man who had been trying to restrain him, as twin raven black wings unfolded behind him. M. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and the tattoo of an eagle on his shoulder started to writhe across his skin until it formed lines of ink across his skin that seemed to form very faint outlines of a feather._

_He let out a piercing screech that caused a wave of energy to be produced by mere sound alone. Immediately, the dust around him began to pick up and push outwards in a perfect circle around him. _

_The man who had been previously holding him had leapt onto one of the empty support beams as he waited for the wind to die down._

_M. Sakura's change was the most drastic. Two curling horns grew out of her abnormally large forehead, the light reflecting of the pure white almost beautifully. Her eyes, whites included, turned pitch black. That same black could also be found left highlights at the tips of her hair which seemed to grow out until it ran down her entire back. Where the hair ended, a newly formed tail started. It whipped angrily in the air and whenever it would strike the ground, the entire floor seemed to vibrate. As her tattoo spread across her body, it traced over her veins in black so that in the end it looked like she had cracks all over her skin. Her entire body seemed to shake as clearly defined muscles that while large, were not bulky or extreme formed. _

_M. Sakura picked up her leg and slammed it until the ground as a huge dust cloud formed. Whe it had cleared, a deeply formed crater was underneath her. The man who was holding her had jumped aside to avoid the recoil of her attack. _

_That was when the fighting began. _

_M. Naruto lost all of his (very little) sense and dropped down to all fours. He seemed to disappear from sight as the air around him blurred. _

_Only experience kept the guard he had attacked from being torched by a wave of dark red energy. The ninja tried to retaliate but was to slow and ended up with a fist in his gut. He shot away from the enraged Naruto like a bullet and slammed into the wall on the other side of the building. As he fell to the ground, he felt a foot hit his back as he was sent speeding toward the floor. _

_Before he hit the ground he flipped and made hand seals in quick succession. "Katon- goukakyuu no jutsu" he shouted. A large fireball shot out of his mouth and went towards the half fox child as he braced for impact and slowed his descent enough to land on his feet. M. Naruto didn't even try to avoid the attack as he jumped towards it._

_Apparently when he had changed, he had also lost his sense of self preservation along with his common sense. _

_He hissed in pain as he felt the fire consume him and when he hit the ground, his entire layer of skin had been burned off, along with most of his clothes. _

_The ninja stared in horror as the boy's skin seemingly grew out of the old layer. In about ten seconds, it looked as though he had never been hit. _

_M. Naruto slowly walked toward him but after the first few steps, he blurred out of view again and before the ninja had even known what happened, there was a hand sticking out of his chest. _

_He tried to speak but ended up choking on his blood. His suffering was ended quickly though as M. Naruto pulled out his hand, but dragging out the man's spine as well, effectively killing him._

_Meanwhile M. Sasuke had almost finished up his guard. Unlike Naruto, he seemed to have a plan of attack for each of his movements._

_He would fly in close and then use the feathers in his wings as a type of projectile. They would fly everywhere and most of the time would hit their intended target. _

_The ninja he was fighting looked like a human pincushion and it was a wonder that he was still standing. Apparently growing bored of his game, M. Sasuke dropped to the ground and grabbed his opponents head, and pulled. _

_A sick popping sound was heard as the man's spine separated from his body._

_When M. Sasuke turned around, his eyes caught M. Naruto's and narrowed slightly in anger. _

_While some part of him knew that this was his friend, an even larger part was thinking on instinct and how this thing had thought that it was better than him and his animalistic pride wouldn't let that go without a fight. _

_He pulled back his wings and let loose a barrage of pointed feathers, along with a powerful gust of wind. _

_Apparently, M. Naruto had had the same thought and at the exact moment that Sasuke pulled back his wings, he took a deep breath and let loose a steady stream of fire. _

_The pressurized air met with the fire head on and the resulting collision formed a large explosion which rocked the very foundation of the building. _

_This explosion had caught the attention of M. Sakura, who was just finishing with her opponent. _

_She quickly turned her head and pulled her arm out of the dead ninja's chest. _

_Before she could join in the fight, she heard pitiful sniffles from coming behind a pile of old wooden beams. _

_She charged head first at the pile and without thinking cocked back her fist and sent it at the wood, shattering it on impact. _

_M. Sakura pulled out the cowering Shinshi with very little effort. _

_She held him up to her as his sniveling cries increased._

"_Please, I'll tell you anything you want! Just, please don't kill me." He said in between his sobs._

"_All I know is that in seven years, it will be the annual Golden City Big Risk tournament. Anyone can enter and every time, Tsunade comes and get her ass handed to her in the poker section. My sources told me that she will be coming to the next one and that she's hiding from her debtors. That's all I know, now please let me go." He whined again. "Ple-"_

_Whatever he was about to say was cut off by M. Sakura as she snapped his neck. She dropped his body to the ground, where it landed with a light thud._

_The girl looked around and again caught sight of the fox and eagle. She charged toward the fight and collided with the black haired boy._

_If they thought that they were going to have a fight without her, then they were sorely mistaken. No one was better than her, and she was going to prove it._

**I Hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and I am again sorry for the wait. **

**Remember that they are each being controlled by their animal instincts at the moment and any questions that you have you can PM me. Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers and I hope that you keep it coming with the feedback. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. I know that I'm not perfect and I would love all the help that I can get. **

**XOXO The fox has left the building,**__


End file.
